ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Slick Getaway
}} Haley and Celia's escape is lubricated by Belkar's vomit. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as a bone golem) ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf (sickened) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Solt's Donkey ◀ ▶ * Giro ◀ * Green Flesh Golem ◀ * Mr. Met * Golem with Dark Purple Flesh * Golem with Grey Flesh * Golem with Multiracial Background Transcript A procession of flesh golems arrive with Giro stage left. Giro: Golems! Kill those two women and the halfling! Haley: See? SEE? THIS is why we kill the bad guys when we get the chance! Celia: Don't worry, Haley. Now that my hands are free, I can blast them all. They're not really alive, so it's OK to— Haley: What? No, Celia, wait, electricity— Celia casts lightning bolt. The golems are hit by lightning, "ZZZAPP!" Haley: —heals flesh golems. Celia: Wait, is that one actually moving Faster than it was a moment ago? They flee stage right. Haley: They're immune to almost all magic AND my sneak attacks. Geez, don't they teach you anything? Celia: No, Haley, the weak points of monsters that have been stitched together from the flesh of the dead are not part of the standard law school curriculum. They run down the stairs. Haley: Well gosh, that's a pretty good argument for listening to me when I tell you something, whouldn't you— Celia: Sorry, Haley, can't listen right now, I need to get something. Celia flies over the golems to approach the bone golem animated from Roy's skeleton. Celia: Hello? It's me, Celia. Celia: Are you in there? Celia: ... Celia: Can you hear me? The bone golem slashes her with its claws. Celia: AAAHHH! Celia: OK, so, that's a "Yes," on the second question, "No," on the first. Cut back to Haley, running stage right into a grey puddle of Belkar's vomit. Haley: What the heck is she trying to do? I swear, I have no idea what goes through her— Haley slips on the vomit. Haley, atop her treasure-laden bag of holding slides across the puddle of vomit. Belkar: Look! A giant girl leprechaun! Belkar jumps on top of Haley. Belkar: Let's find the end of the rainbow, Mr. Scruffy Belkar: I bet they have Skittles Haley: Ooof!! Haley: Belkar, I can't see where we're— The pair slide across the puddle of vomit atop the bag towards the door as the golems approach. Haley: Crap. Haley: Belkar, get off me! Belkar: Hello, magic scarecrows! You sure are getting closer, aren't you? Haley: Celia! Celia, open the door! CELIA! Cut back to Celia with Roy's golem. Haley (off-panel): Open the door! Celia: But I need to find a way— Haley (off-panel): Forget it! I need that door open or we—Belkar! Off!—or we're gonna be golem chow! And back to Haley, still sliding on vomit. Celia (off-panel): But— Haley: CELIA!!! Belkar: Wheeeee! Belkar, Haley, and the bag slide almost to the door. Celia: OK, OK, you're the leader Celia casts lightning bolt, shattering the door, "ZZZAPP!" Belkar, Haley, and the bag of treasure fly out of the door through the air down the steps towards Solt's Donkey and the cart. Belkar: I can fly! Haley, Belkar, and the bag land in the cart, "WHUNK!" Celia casts lightning to break the bridge in front of the flesh golems: "ZZZAPP!" Haley (off-panel): Turn around, donkey! No no, the other way! The Green Flesh Golem falls off the bridge, the other flesh golems stand still at the edge. Giro (off panel) No! Golems! Stop! Giro: (off panel) I can't afford to have my pay docked for any more of you! Haley: OK, now, giddyup! Go! Go! Go! Belkar: Goodbye, Happy Fun, Sunshine Land! Thanks for everything! Belkar: I'll miss you most of all, scarecrows! Celia: Haley, I... I am so sorry for sneaking off and going into— Haley: Celia, dont worry about it. I've certainly snuck away from the rest of the party once or twice. Haley: I mean, no real harm done, and we earned enough gold to pay for Roy here to be— Belkar shakes the boot of Roy, "rattle! rattle!" Haley: Celia.. Haley: Why isn't Roy in the cart? Belkar: Now I'm a unicorn! D&D Context * Lightning Bolt, a 3rd level wizard spell, is available to Celia because as a sylph she has certain spell-like abilities. * The Green Flesh Golem was slowed by the alchemist's fire that Haley threw on it in the previous strip, a special weakness of flesh golems. As Celia notes, this effect was canceled by the lightning attack. As Haley accurately notes, flesh golems also have the special ability to be healed by electricity, at a rate of 1 hp per 3 hp of damage that would have been taken. This can even raise them temporarily over their maximum hit points. Trivia * The baseball-headed golem on page 2 panel 8 is a reference to New York Mets mascot Mr. Met. This is the only appearance of Mr. Met. * This is the final appearance of Giro, Hieronymus Grubwiggler's assistant. He first appears in #575. * This is the final appearance of the Green Flesh Golem who first appeared in #576. * This is the only appearance of the other three flesh golems: Golem with Dark Purple Flesh, Golem with Grey Flesh, and Golem with Multiracial Background, who appear in both pages of this strip. External Links * 578}} View the comic * 85919}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Grubwiggler Animates Roy as a Golem